CAMINO A LA P3RDICION
by Girl Perverse
Summary: NEW MOON 11 años desde q Edward dejo a Bella y ahora Edward busca algo q le pertenece.Ya vez.me dijo.Alguien a de morir cada noche en mi camino Y tú eres una opción admirable para ser víctima, puesto a q eres un asesino tan cruel como yo.sex&violecia
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumario: NEW MOON **__Han pasado 11 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella. Las cosas han cambio, Edward ya no es el caballero de antaño y Bella ahora es una mujer. Y Ahora Edward busca algo que le pertenece y no descansara hasta tenerlo. Violencia, Sexo, Drama y amor enfermizo ¿Qué acido de la vida de Isabella estos 11 años? _Ya vez_ me dijo acorralándome, contra la pared y su cuerpo_ Alguien a de morir cada noche en mi camino, hasta que yo deje de existir. Y tú eres una opción admirable para ser víctima, puesto a que eres un asesino tan cruel como yo_ termino clavando sus colmillos en cuello, mientras de lo más profundo de mi garganta, salía un grito desgarrador _

_**¡Hi! **_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva alocada y pervertida historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado __**Nota**__: cualquier traducción o nueva publicación de mis historias debe ser consultada conmigo primero… di no al plagio…_

_**Declaración:**__ los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer. Historia total y absolutamente mía _

_**Advertencia:**__ Historia con alto contenido Soez y escenas explicitas de Sexo _

_**ATENCION:**____Capitulo con alto contenido sexual y vocabulario soez ¡Yo me lavo las mano como el cesar! yo cumplí con avisar (Fic para mayores de 18 años) _

…_**¡Vamos allá!...**_

**Prefacio**

**.**

**.**

_La sangre bombeaba a mil por mis venas, mi cabeza trabaja a la velocidad de la luz intentando encontrar una salida, Sabia que si no había algo iba a morir, cierto era que no me hubiera importado morir, hace unos días atrás, cuando no sabía la verdad, cuando no sabía que todo mi vida era una gran mentira. Pero ahora, sabía todo. Y no iba a morir; no pensaba morir ¡No! todavía_

_Camine lentamente hacia atrás intentando encontrar una salida, aquel hombre solo me sonreía, sádicamente, jugueteando con su puñal entre sus largos y blanquecinos dedos, caminaba hacia mí, sonriendo cada vez más, el era solo un humano no perdía nada con intentar salvarme, cuando me iba a lanzar sobre él en un vano intento de salvar mi asquerosa y falsa vida_

_Vi como el hombre salía despedido por los aires, caía en la otra esquina de mi salón y ahora frente a mi estaba la última persona que habría querido ver justo en este momento ¡Estaba Jodida!_

_Se acerco a mí con sus andares felinos y su sonrisa sádica, ¡Sí! iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya que mi nuevo atacante era todo menos humano _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLACERES**

**.**

_¡! El mal siempre es posible. Y la bondad es eternamente difícil ¡!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ ¡Vamos! Gime, mi nombre, gime como la perra que eres ¡! Grita quien es tu ¡Maldito dueño! Grita maldita ¡Perra!, dilo…Vamos… grítalo_ le espete penetrándola con más fuerza, me encanta ver como se sostenía de roble que tenía en frete, intentando no salir volando, por los aires debido a la fuerza de mis envestidas, mi ego rujia como un animal en plena caza y se regodeaba al escuchar sus pensamientos, al escuchar como pedía, mas y mas, como la ¡Perra! Que es

Con cada embestida que daba afianzaba más mi agarre a su cadera, las embestidas eran fuertes, erráticas y certeras, me deleitaba ver como la embestía por detrás mientras que ella intentaba no salir volando por la fuerza de mis penetraciones

_ ¡Vamos! Grita para mi ¡Maldita perra! Sé que deseas hacerlo, no te reprimas ¡Grita! _le espete, soltando una de mis manos del agarre de su cadera para tomarla del cabello y halarla hacia atrás para poder ver como su cara se contorsionada, con cada una de mis embestidas

¡Joder! Como me encanta Follarmelas y ver como sus asquerosas caras se deformaban gracias al placer que ¡YO! Les doy

_ ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Edward….Dios… eres perfecto ¡Oh! Si Follame, mas quiero más, mas rápido, más duro, quiero más ¡Quiero que me folles mas fuerte Joder! Hazlo_ gimió o más bien me ordeno ¡ay! Creo que mi querida Perra, todavía no lo ha entendido, a mí _nadie_ me da órdenes ¡Ay! Pobre idiota

Salí de ella, y con rapidez antes de que se percatara, de lo que estaba tramando, la gire con brusquedad tomándola del cuello y estrellando su cuerpo contra el roble que estaba enfrente a nosotros, con fuerza pero no una fuerza descomunal, ya que no quería destrozar el roble ¡Sí! el roble, la Perra me daba igual

Vi como sus ojos se abrieron desmesurada mente debido a la sorpresa, ahora su mente trabaja a mil por horas intentando encontrar el fallo, por el cual ahora, se encontraba siendo estrangulada por mí

Apreté con más fuerza el agarre de su cuello, que casi podía sentir su tráquea, sobre la palma de mi mano. La alce unos cuantos palmos de suelo para que me mirara a la cara

"_¡Oh! Me va a matar"_

El grito metal que emitió provoco que de lo mas hondo me mi pecho saliera una macabra y escalofriante carcajada, era tan gracioso, ver como morían de miedo

_Nunca, en tu asquerosa existencia me vuelvas a ordenar nada ¿lo has entendido? _le espete con mi cara a dos centímetros de la suya y mis ojos totalmente negro debido a la rabia por su orden y la excitación, por su miedo hacia mi _ ¿lo has entendido? _le rugí al ver como temblaba y no contestaba a mi pregunta

_S…i_ me contesto su voz era áspera y errática a causa del miedo y la falta de oxigeno en su sistema ¡Miedo! Me encantaba ese sentimiento, era tan fuerte, tan excitante

"_No me mates por favor"_

Patética

Si había algo más excitante que ver como las perras, intentaba llamar mi atención, era ver como esas mismas perras **(N/T: Edd, llama Perra a todas las mujeres en general, no lo odies todavía es su personalidad)** rogaba por sus asquerosas, patentica y rastreras vidas

_Tranquila, Deline, agradece que mi familia y la tuya se aprecien, porque si no fuera así estarías muerta, por ser una Perra lengua suelta _ le dije soltándola bruscamente, se veía tan indefensa hay tirada en la húmeda tierra del bosque; jadeante buscando aire como un perro cuando tiene sed, que casi me da lástima, lo dicho casi…. Pero había algo que ella no sabía que yo sabía. Pero yo si lo sabía, y era que le encantaba ser tratada como la perra que es

Una retorcida y placentera idea llego a mi cabeza al verla arrodillada, frente a mí. La tome como fuerza del cabello, provocando que gritara, con fuerza por la sorpresa de mi acción y su pequeña y apretada boca se abriera en una gran A. Con rapidez, metí mi polla en su húmeda y apretada boca, acallando su grito y viendo como sus ojos saltaba ante la sorpresa_ CHUPAMELA_ le ladre

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás entregando a los placeres de la vida

¡Joder como amaba mi asquerosa existencia!

**.**

**.**

_¡! No existe nada bueno, ni malo; es el pensamiento humano que lo hace parecer así!¡_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Porque tenían que ser lo humanos tan patéticos? ¿Por qué simplemente no se hacía a la idea que su miserable y patética vida, había llegado a su fin?

Siempre tenía que escuchar lo mismo

¡No! ¡Por favor! Ten piedad de mi ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Tengo familia! Y Bla, Bla, Bla

¡Ja! Como si por sus patéticos intentos de darme lastima, fueran a aplazar su destino ¡Ay! Son humanos como estos lo que hacen que el resto, nos sintamos, avergonzados de los que somos

Me levante de mi sillón, rodeado el escritorio, hasta quedar enfrente de esa patética humana, la tome del brazo para que se levantara y poder verla cara a cara

_No llores, cariño, no llores_ le susurre pasando mi mano por sus delicadas y sonrojada mejillas intentando limpiar ese líquido salado que brotaban sin control de sus hermosos ojos color miel

_N…o…por favor…._ la interrumpí antes de que siguiera soltando eso patético intento de ruego

_shisss _ le susurre poniendo mi dedo índice en sus carnosos labios_ No te humillen cariño, sonríe con prepotencia, mira con burla, ríete con sorna, que puede que sea esta tu última oportunidad de sentirte alguien_ le dije riéndome al ver su cara, después de mis palabras, me encantaba, burlarme de sus asquerosas vidas_ ahora sonríe_ le dije posando mis labios sobre los de ella, besándola, con ternura, sus labios se movía al compas con los míos, sabia a miel, y me gustaba era una lástima. Me separe lentamente, dejando un último y casto beso en sus labios antes sepárame definitivamente de ella y caminara hasta la salida de mi despacho

_Jefa ¿Qué hacemos con la otra?_ escuche como me preguntaba uno de mis chicos, desde una esquina oscura de mi despacho, me encantaban estos chicos eran tan silenciosos que a veces parecía que no estaban

_ ¿Cuántos años, tiene? _le pregunte deteniéndome con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta, mientras escuchaba el llanto silencio de la mujer

_ 16 años. Jefa_ me contesto otro de mis chicos que estaba parado al lado de la puerta con la espalda recostada en la pared y sus brazos y piernas cruzados de modo desenfadado

_16_ murmuré para mi misma_ Llevársela a V _ dije abriendo la puerta, lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí fue "Por Favor, a mi hermana no" oh una pena era su hermana …Bah….

Lo dicho los humanos son realmente patético

Me monte en mi maseratti negro*(coche) y Salí en busca de placer y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo

**.**

**.**

_¡! No lo llames vivir, llámalo sobrevivir ¡!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrí de vuelta al pueblo dejando atrás a una muy frustrada y furiosa Deline, por no habérmela follado ..Bah.. Pero lo había hecho en castigo por haberme, ordenado

Así que cuando me había descargado en su boca, me vestí dejándola sola en el bosque mientras y corría de regreso a casa para buscar mis cosas y partir

Tenía un largo viaje desde Alaska hasta chicago, ha chicago me llevaban mis últimas investigaciones y a chicago iba a ir, esa pequeña Zorra no se iba a escapar de mí, llevaba bastante tiempo, evadiéndome. Ella tenía algo que era de mi propiedad y lo iba a tener de regreso, costase lo que costase. Esa Zorrita me había jodido la existencia y era junto que yo ahora volviera a cobrar lo que es mío

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí dos esbeltos brazos rodearme el cuello y unos apetecibles pechos presionarse sobre mi torso

_ ¡umm! Eddy ¿Dónde estaba? Eh es todo el día cachonda, esperando por ti_ me susurro la muy perra, mientras dejaba un beso húmedo en mi cuello, provocando que gruñera y mi polla se pusiera dura al instante

_Follandome a tu hermana, Tanya_ le dije antes de agarrarla de los muslo y corre hacia el interior de la casa pude leer su sorpresa e indicación al saber que había follado con su hermana, pero estaba muy cachonda, como para hacerse la digna y decirme que no quería Follar conmigo por haberme Follado a su hermanita

Mi viaje podía espera un par de hora, igual esa pequeña Zorra tenía solo 28 años

11 años había pasado y al fin la había encontrado y recuperaría mi bien mas preciado

Tire con rudeza a Tanya sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella, estaba arrancándole la ropa cuando sentí dos delicadas manos acariciándome la espalada y unos pensamientos, dándome una escena realmente apetecible, me gire con rapidez y tome a Irina de la cintura tirándola también en la cama boca arriba

Ahora tenía a dos Perras dispuesta a darme placer y ¿Quién era yo para negarme? Me entregue al placer. Mientras que mi mente se regocijaba con el plan que le tenía preparado para esa pequeña zorra cuando la tuviera cerca

Como me voy a divertir cuando te tenga cerca…

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_¡Dios! Creo que he muerto ¡Joder! Eddy es un maldito hijo de puta ¡Jodidamente sexy! Y mierda se está tirando a las Hermanas Deline ¡perras! _

_Este capitulo cambio de narrador a la mitad, así que para que no os confundáis, cuando aparecer una frase y unos puntos estoy cambiando de narrador_

_¿A quien busca nuestro Eddy? ¿Quién es la Jefa? ¿Quién es V? ¿Dónde están los Cullen?_

_¿Qué ha pasado con Bella estos años? ¿Qué le pasa a Eddy? ¿Y de que culpa a la pequeña Zorra? ¿Quién es la pequeña Zorra?_

_Bueno mis niñas /os espero que hayáis disfrutado de mi nueva historia, espero conocer vuestras opiniones _

_Jodidamente os amo Katty _

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**


	2. UnOs pEcAdOrEs MuY PeCaMiNoSoS

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

…_**..B**__ueno Vamos allá….._

**Cualquier traducción o publicación en otro foro de alguna de mis historias, tiene que se consultado conmigo… Di no al plagio…. **

**.**

**.**

_**Declaración:**__ los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer. Historia total y absolutamente mía _

_**Advertencia:**__ Historia con alto contenido Soez y escenas explicitas de Sexo _

_**ATENCION:**____Capitulo con alto contenido sexual y vocabulario soez ¡Yo me lavo las mano como el cesar! yo cumplí con avisar (Fic para mayores de 18 años) _

…_**¡Vamos allá!...**_

**EL BUEN PECADOR ¡! NO ¡! ESCONDE SUS PECADOS; SE REGOCIJA DE ELLOS**

**.**

**.**

_¡! El infierno está lleno de personas con buenas intenciones ¡!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo recuerdo que mi vida se complico más de lo debido para un simple humano así que por ultimo no quise saber nada de nada y al no merecer nada mejor, me encogí como una araña ante la llama de una cerilla*(Fosforo)

Pero bien me dijo mi padre aquel día, yo tenía que ser como el ave fénix, tenía que resurgir de mis cenizas y eso hice, luche y luche por lo que era, por lo que quería ser y por lo que soy ahora. Y simplemente soy todo lo que quería ser, soy grande soy la mejor

Me separe de aquel hombre que todavía se encontraba jadeante por nuestra actividad de hace unos minutos, me acomode la ropa y me gire

_ ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! _le ronronee, acercándome a el

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me rodeo con sus grandes manos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo

_ ¿Por qué nunca te había visto? ¿Eres nueva? _ me pregunto hundiendo sus rostro en mi cuello _A partir de ahora, quiero que solo tú me atiendas- me dijo mordiendo mi cuello ¡oh si sabia cuales eran mis punto sensibles!

_Lo siento no acostumbró a repetir_ le dije desasiéndome de su agarre, me gire estaba cansada y no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para quedarme a explicarle ¿el por qué y el cómo? de mis acciones

_No eres más que una ¡Maldita puta! Barata y vas a ser lo que yo quiera _ me espeto caminando hacia mí, para intentar retenerme

No le di mucha importancia; puse la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir me gire sonriendo cálidamente antes de presentarme

_En eso te equivocas no soy una ¡Puta barata! Soy más que eso soy "La Jefa" _le dije y me regocije en mi interior al ver como su cara se distorsionaba por el pánico y su mente procesaba su escabroso futuro _Adiós_ susurre antes de abandonarlo siendo conocedor de lo que a continuación le pasaría

Salí para encontrarme con mis chicos y V esperándome recargados en la pared con aires despreocupados

Me acerque a V como siempre siendo hipnotizada por su delicioso olor

Rodee con mis manos su delicioso cuello, mientras a su vez me rodeaba por la cintura pegándome con firmeza a su cuerpo

_Es todo tuyo_ le susurre antes de estrellando mis labios con los suyo con violencia, su sabor era embriagante, algo realmente excitante nunca me cansaría de besarle, perfile su carnoso labios inferior pidiendo acceso a lo más recóndito de su boca, el cual me cedió de inmediato, nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrase y enfrascarse en una lucha para saber quién era el vencedor y penosamente para mi siempre perdía, ya que su sabor logra que mis piernas se debilitaran

Me separa lentamente en busca de aire, con la respiración acelerada, como el motor de una locomotora

_ Te ha estado buscando y te espera en su despacho_ me dijo dándome un casto besos antes de separé de mi

_Vale_ le dije antes de darme la vuelta para ir buscarle_ Por cierto, recuerda el mensaje tiene que ser bastante legible_ le dije siguiendo mi marcha

_Como siempre, como siempre_ me dijo desaparecido por la puerta por la que yo acababa de salir, parar a sellar el destino de aquel hombre

Lo único que escucha antes de perderme en el bullicio del club fue un seco y gorgotéate grito ¡Qué raro, siempre suele jugar con ellos antes!

¡Sí! a veces me sentía como una mantis religiosa

.

.

.

.

_¡Oh! Poderoso amor que hace de una bestia un hombre. Y otras de un hombre una Bestia _

.

.

¿Cómo me sentía? Se podría decir que me sentía extasiado.

Me encantaba ver como su vida se apagaba entre mis brazos, era una imagen sublime y tomando la osadía de volverme un blasfemo, podría decir que era una imagen celestial

_No por favor_ susurro haciendo acopio de su último aliento, me separe un poco de ella, limpiando como mi lengua mis labios que ahora se encontraba manchado se ese fluido rojo y dulce que tanto amaba

_ ¡Shisss! No ruegue, es inútil _dije embistiéndola con fuerza, ¿podía haber algo mejor que esto? Sexo y sangre una combinación explosiva No, no lo había

Enterré mis colmillos en su cuello, sintiendo como mi miembro se tensaba en su interior preparado para la culminación y con una última embestida salvaje, toque el infierno con mis manos y me deleite al ver como su vida terminaba

.

¡Mierda! Qué asco, que asco…..Ahh que asco

Después de tira el cuerpo sin vida de Monik ¿era Monik o Michí? …Bah… da igual, después de deshacerme del putrefacto cuerpo de esa perra, tuve que volver al hotel en Seattle donde me estaba hospedando desde que había llegado, me había dado una eterna ducha, me sentía asqueado ¡Agg! juraría poder sentir todavía los asqueroso fluidos corporales de esa estúpida humana en mi cuerpo, me había duchado por tres horas completas intentado eliminar cualquier rastro de esa asquerosa humana, antes de salir de la ducha admire en el espejo mis ojos color carmesí brillante ¡Oh! Si que bien me había caído ese tentempié

Me senté en el sofá de la pequeña salita de la suite, tomando mi lapton para reorganizar los últimos datos que había encontrado de esa ¡Pequeña zorra!

Desde luego lo que había encontrado estos últimos meses me había dejado estupefacto, patidifuso, petrificados… y un montón de sinónimos mas… al parecer la muy zorra no había perdido el tiempo ¡Ja! Pero era una pena se le habían acabado los días de diversión una vez la tuviera en mi poder si apreciaba su asquerosa vida duba mucho que quisiera seguir con su vida alegre por así decirlo

Me distraje un poco pensando en mi nueva estrategia para evadir a mi metiche familia, porque estaba más que seguro que Alice estaba asido hasta lo imposible por encontrarme ¡Ja! Pobre no lo iba a logra mientras yo no tomara una decisión ella no me vería, no iba a permitir que ellos arruinara mis planes, ellos no tenían derecho, eran tan patético, era tan estúpidos había sido todo un suplicio ver como intentaban llevar una vida normales, es que no se daban cuenta que no eran más que unos asqueroso vampiros raros con complejos de humanos

Era tan patético ver como Carlisle ejercía su papel de ciudadano perfecto, medico respetable ¡Joder! Estaba realmente asqueado de verle intentar cada día de sus existencia controlar su demonio interior para no abalanzarse contra cada uno de esos asqueroso humanos ¡ah! y para rematar su estúpido papel de cristiano devoto ¡Joder! Yo estaba feliz de ser un asqueroso pecador y me regocijaba de ello

Y qué decir de la buena de Esme la mama gallina ¡Ja! Estaba tan patéticamente deprimida por el bastardito que perdió que ahora intentaba hacer de nosotros sus hijos

Y qué decir de. El resto si era enfermizo pensar en ellos, eran tan débiles, patéticos y asquerosos que era toda una vergüenza llamarles hermanos

Salí de mi escruto al captar unos pensamiento no muy puritanos acercarse a mi puerta

Bueno a nadie le viene mal un postre

.

.

_El amor no es más que una asquerosa maldición_

_._

_._

Entre al despacho sin preocuparme si estaba o no ocupado, estaba cansada y él sabía que no había cosa más tediosa que tener que trabajar cuando lo único que quieres descansar

Y como nunca había sido muy habladora simplemente me dedique a observar a mi alrededor a la espera de que comenzara a hablar

_Hija, que bien que hayas venido ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tu hermano me conto lo que paso con las nuevas? _ dijo mi padre provocando que le enviara una mirada asesina al traidor de mi hermano que estaba sentado en una esquina del despacho con un libro en la mano e ignorando completamente mi presencia

Camine agrandes zancadas hasta situarme enfrente de el

_Eres una rata traicionera. Andrew _le espete golpeando con violencia su libro para que me prestara atención

_Y tú una maldita caprichosa, que ha madurado biche _ me espeto poniéndose en pie para recoger su libro que ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca a la chimenea

No pude replicarle ya que mi padre nos acallo

_Dejar de comportaos como unos niños_ nos espeto ácidamente, nos giramos resignados para ir a sentarnos a las sillas que estaban situadas enfrente de su escritorio

_Hija, no se lo tomes en cuenta el solo trata de protej…_ lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera soltando su verborrea

_Sabes que odio que me traicionen, Padre_ le espete mirándolo a la cara, bien sabia él. La rabia que me produjo la traición y todas y cada una de las personas que me conocen sabían que si apreciaban sus asquerosas vidas lo mejor era no traicionarme _Mejor olvidemos este pequeño desliz y dime para que me has hecho llamar_ le dije relajándome en mi asiento estaba realmente cansada

_...Dios dame paciencia…_ le escuche susurra mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara en un claro gesto de frustración, provocando que riéramos, era muy raro verle frustrado nuestro padre era la tranquilidad hecha persona, aunque según los que le conocían los únicos que provocaban esa acción eran, mi madre y nosotros jajaja _Ya está bien de risas_ nos ladro provocando que riéramos mas fuerte _Hemos estado teniendo unos problemas con las bandas del sur y las de oeste, quiero que mañana tu vallas a las del sur y tu Andrew ve a las del oeste, y resolver lo que se que esté pasando, no queremos tener problemas_ nos dijo ¡Umm! Ahora que lo mencionaba, hoy había escuchado hablar a un cliente del los problemas que habían en el sur de la cuidad y desde luego nuestro padre tenía razón, queríamos todo menos tener problemas y mucho menso ahora que los teníamos pisándonos los talones

Me despedí de mi padre y de capullo de mi hermano… Bah.. Aunque a veces lograra ponerme de los nervios yo sabía que él lo hacía por mi bien

Salí rumbo a mi casa recordando el problema que habíamos tenido con las chicas nueva, una pena que hubiéramos tenido que torturarlas para someterlas a mi voluntad ¡Ay! Con lo fácil que era hacer las cosas cuando yo las pedía, así nos ahorrábamos las torturas y muertes innecesarias

Salí por la parte trasera del club viendo como mis chicos arrastraban el cuerpo del desdichado que había conocido hace unas horas atrás, una pena el muy idiota creía que podía venir a joder en mi territorio y salir como si no hubiera hecho nada

Me monte en mi maserratti despidiéndome de mis chicos con un asentimiento y partir rumbo a mi apartamento, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a la casa mayor y escuchar las recriminaciones de mi madre por haberme metido a este mundillo y no estar con ella haciendo croché y yendo de compras… ahh mujeres…

Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome la espantosa imagen de mi misma vestida con traje color chicle de los años 80's en el salón de mi casa asiendo croché, mientras que espera que llegara mi marido de su trabajo en el banco y a mi perfecto hijo del colegio, que lo mas probable era que se estuviera drogando con sus amigos ¡Joder! Tengo que dejar de ver la tele. Volví a la realidad con un presentimiento

Algo me decía que mañana seria un día para recordar

.

.

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_¡Ey! Mis fieles pervertidas favoritas gracias por estar aquí, espero que os allá gustado, ahora oficialmente os doy permiso de odiar a Eddy es un cabron, un cabron sexy pero cabron jajajaja bueno más de una creo que ya sabe quién es la Jefa, también quien es V y la pequeña Zorra jajaja para las que no consiguen adivinarlo mujer y hombre (esto va por Alejandro de Lunatico0030 jajaja ¿vez me acuerdo de ti Alex?) no so desesperéis lo adivinareis jajaja bueno espero que os haya gustado ¿Qué pasara? _

_P.D: ¿Alguien sabe en qué trabaja la Jefa? …. Que se abran las apuestas…. _

_a) Es la jefa de una tienda de caramelos_

_B) Es la jefa de un sex shop_

_C) Es la Jefa de la ¡Ja! Y os creéis que os lo voy a decir jajaja _

_¿En que trabajara nuestra querida Jefa? _

_**Agradecimientos **_

_**Flopi**__: eooo, eooo estas todavía viva mujer ¿? que no sé nada de ti ¡deja de folletear con tu novio! Y vuelve con nosotras las del Club de las pervertidas jajaja_

_**Lunatico 0030:**__ bueno un poco borracha suelo ponerme cuando salgo jajaja pero desde luego este fic lo escribí y colgué en la red con todos mis sentido en su sitio jajaja y como siempre gracias amores por estar aquí conmigo y mis pervertidas historias jajaja _

_**darky1995:**__ jaja gracias, sabes que eres la 1era persona que dice que le gusta este Edward jajaja tenemos algo en común a mí también me jodidamente encanta jajajaja besos_

_**Luisa Black Whitlock**__**:**__ jajaja sabes me encanta que te diviertan mis asquerosas perversiones jajaja a mí también me mola ¿Pero enserio no te gusta Ed? …Dios…. A mí me pone caliente este Ed jajaja bueno entre gusto no hay disgustos jaja y Ángel caído creo que lo actualizare al mismo tiempo que este, es que hoy es sábado en la madrugada, así que mañana me pondré a terminar el capítulo de Ángel caído, también me podre con otro de no sé que fic todavía y así que el lunes a 1era hora colgare todas la actualizaciones jaja _

_p.d: todavía estoy esperando la idea de tu nuevo fic _

_**Karla-Cullen-hale**__: __¡Ey! Mi pervertida es un placer tenerte por aquí jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y Mi Dulce Perdición ¡Ya! lo actualice pero tratare que de aquí a lunes (ya que hoy es sábado) tenga un nuevo capítulo de Mi D.P y así también actualizarlo jaja _

_**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**__**:**__ jajaja gracias y tranquis ¡ya sé que mis fic son jodidamente perfectos jajaja! Que ego tengo y es todo tu culpa jajaja bueno espero que te haya molado el capitulo y a partir de ahora te doy toda la libertad para que mandes a la mierda a Eddy es un Jodido cabron, pobre Monik o Michí como se que se llamara jajaja y bingo has adivinado lo de nuestra Zorrita, pero con lo de V te estas tambaleando un poco jajaja ¿ahora solo falta en que trabaja nuestra Jefa y quién es? Y tranquila te sorprenderé jajaja te lo aseguro_

_**lesly jailenne:**__ ¡ey! Gracias espero que te haya gustado esta nueva entrega jajaja_

_**zujeyane**__**:**__ tilín, tilín tenemos un ganador has adivinado lo de V y si Ed es un cabron muy sexy en mi opinión jajaja y tranquila muy pronto se verán muy pronto jajaja ahora ¿Quién es la Jefa y cuál es su trabajo? _

_**Nessie-Araujo**__**:**____¡Aquí! Tu capitana pervertida recibiendo tu reporte cadete pervertida Jr. jajaja__** ¡Ey! **__Gracias por estar también aquí conmigo jajaja no te puedo contestar a esas preguntas pero si te las puedo confirmas así que dices tú ¿Es Bella la Jefa? ¿Está buscando Ed a Bella o a otra persona? ¿Y si es Bella que eso lo que tiene que le pertenece a Ed? Umm muchas preguntas ¿tienes tú la respuesta? Jajaja espero que lo hayas disfrutado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo _


	3. amigo del pasado

_**Declaración:**__ los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer. Historia total y absolutamente mía _

_**Advertencia:**__ Historia con alto contenido Soez y escenas explicitas de Sexo _

_**ATENCION:**____Capitulo con alto contenido sexual y vocabulario soez ¡Yo me lavo las mano como el cesar! yo cumplí con avisar (Fic para mayores de 18 años) _

…_**¡Vamos allá!...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡ ¿EL UNICO AMIGO DE MI PASADO?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡_Los_ _cuerpos no son inmortales, lo que es inmortal son las cosas que hacemos!_

**.**

**.**

_ ¡Vamos a jugar a un juego! _Grite con entusiasmo mientras me acercaba a ellos _Es muy fácil, se llama la ruleta de la fortuna ¿Sabes cuál es? _ Pregunte sonriendo dulcemente, mientras me acercaba a uno de ellos _ ¡Habla! _Le apremie al ver que ninguno decía nada

_S…i _Tartamudeo ¡Oh es tan tierno!

_¡Qué suerte! Pero igual lo voy a explicar, para los que no saben de qué va _Sonreí, mientras le miraba a todos

¡Eran tan patéticos y miserables!. Estaban hay arrodillas frente a mí, esperando que les depararía su futuro, que hasta para mi ahora mismo era incierto

_Padre, nuestro que estás…_ Creo que nunca había girado mi cabeza con tanta rapidez, como lo acababa de hacer

¿Estaba rezando? ¿Enserio?. Pensé escéptica

_ ¿Por qué rezas? _Pregunte curiosa acercándome a el, sin comprender ¿El por qué de sus rezos?

_Pido por mi alma _Me contesto, antes de continuar rezado

De lo más hondo de mi garganta salió la mas, sonora y macabra carcajada

¿Rezando? ¿Por su alma? Jajajaja. Intente controlarme un poco ya que la respiración empezaba a faltarme de tanto reír. ¡Era tanta estúpido que me daba rabia!

_Esta es la vida que llevamos, la que elegimos y solo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura, amigo y es que ninguno veremos el cielo _Le espete golpeándole la cara con la culata de mi arma…Mierda…odiaba verles suplicar y llorarle a un Dios que lo más probable que no existiese y en el caso que si existiera dudaba mucho que pudiera llegar a perdonar, los pecados de las personas como él o como yo ¡Awg! ¡Maldito humano patético!

_Bueno en lo que estaba antes de que rubio católico nos interrumpiera con sus estupideces. El juego es muy fácil _le dije mirándolos con entusiasmo _Vosotros soy cinco y mi revolver tiene la capacidad de disparar cinco veces, así pues yo, siendo una buena samaritana, voy a quitarle dos balas a mi pequeño bebe, lo cual nos dejaría con tres balas los que equivale …¡umm! …A ver pienso ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Equivale a tres muertes seguras, así pues dos de vosotros tendréis el honor de entregarle un mensaje a vuestro jefe, lo que quiere decir que saldréis vivos de aquí ¿Me entendéis?_ Deje de caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos, para mirarles de frente y ver sus caras de terror ¡Ay! Pero si yo me los estaba pasando muy bien ¿Por qué ellos no?

_Venga no seáis egotista y sonreír, que me voy a creer que nos os gusta mi juego _Le dije refunfuñando como una niña pequeña …¡Ah! No me gustaba ver como no se divertían conmigo eso me hacia enojar _ ¡Sonreír! _Les grite enfadada ¡No era justo que no disfrutaran de el juego como lo hacía yo!

Vi como sus caras se estiraban en unas hermosas sonrisas y no puede seguir enfadada ¡Ay! Qué bonito ahora estaban felices y yo también

_Bueno para terminar, como el juego tiene que ser imparcial y yo no puede escoger quien se llevara un disparo de recuerdo, lo vamos a hacer de la siguiente manera, yo pensare un numero cualquiera del 1 al 20 y el que lo adivine se salva, y la bala de recuerdo se la llevara el compañero de su derecha, pero si falla a la hora de adivinar el numero el disparo será para él en consecuencia. ¡A que es fácil! ¡Bueno empecemos! _Grite emocionada, dando saltitos

_ ¡Tú! El rubio católico ¿Qué numero estoy pensando? _Me pare frente al rubio que hace unos minutos estaba rezando, la espera que contestara correctamente mi pregunta

El hombre estaba temblando de pies a cabeza ¡Jo! Cualquiera pensaría que no quieres jugar mi divertidísimo juego

_18 _susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Mi mano se alzo de forma automáticamente antes de que el disparo hiciera eco en el sótano donde nos encontrábamos

_Felicidades _Le grite con entusiasmo, cuando el chico moreno de su derecha caía al suelo con un agujero en el ojo derecho que botaba sangre como una manguera a presión ¡Awg! Qué asco

Vi como mis chicos arrastraban el cuerpo de el ahora fiambre hacia una esquina del sótano…Que alivio. Pensé ellos sabían cómo odiaba la sangre

_Que bien ¿no? Ahora solo quedáis cuatro, ¡Tu! El peli rojo… _Antes que terminara el chico se puso en pie he intento atacarme ¡Que idiota!

Rote sobre mi cuerpo, esquivando su embestida, quedando ahora a sus espaldas, me hacer que con rapidez pegando mi pecho a sus espalda

_¡Buu! _Le susurre con frialdad. Grito con terror antes de intentar correr hasta la salida. ¡Ja! le dispare directo en el corazón, viéndole caer de rodillas a los pies de V que tenía una mueca de asco en la cara, al darse cuenta que la sangre le había salpicado la ropa

¡Awg! Que rabia porque simplemente no podía ceñirse al juego y esperar su turno ¡Estúpido! Ahora me ha hecho enfadar

_Alguien más desea hacerse el listo _ Grite girándome para mirar a los tres restantes que ahora temblaban violentamente, mientras sollozaban patéticamente

Dios… los humanos son tan superficiales y infelices

_¿¡En que te has convertido! Bella _Di un respigo al escuchar esa voz desde la puerta donde se encontraba V refunfuñando con cara de asco. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que le había visto, sabía que no le era muy fácil venir a verme sin que le descubrieran, así que cuando venia yo lo aprovechaba al máximo. Sentí como una gran sonrisa se formaba en mi cara

Le echaba mucho de menos, pero no soportaba, sus intentos de ser mi conciencia

_Te extrañe _Susurre consciente de que era capaz de escucharme _¡Mierda sabes que te quiero! Pero por una vez, solo una vez no intentes ser mi conciencia, tu no lo eres y yo no necesito una _Le espete sin gírame todavía, sabía que si le miraba a la cara conseguiría que me sintiera como la débil y patética humana que era cuando me conoció y yo odiaba recordad aquellos años de mi vida, yo ya no era esa mujer, yo ya no era la _Bella_ buena esa _Bella_ había muerto junto a mi conciencia y mi alma y yo no tenía intención de recuperarla

_Pero son personas y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad Bells, no lo hagas, tú no eres una monstro _Su voz sonaba suplicante, yo sabía que odiaba en lo que me había convertido, pero también sabía que yo había pasado por mucho y eso me había cambiado, una vez escuche decir a alguien que la naturaleza de los humanos es cambiante, solo que no todos cambiamos para bien

_No te engañes, en esta sala solo había hay asesinos, abre los ojos esto es lo que son ellos, lo que soy yo y lo que he elegido ser _Le gruñí rabiosa, me daba asco recordar mi pasado, este era mi presente mi futuro esto era yo

_Saluda al diablo de mi parte _Susurre mirándole a los ojos antes de dispararle a la cabeza al rubio católico

Enfunde mi arma antes de mirar a los dos supervivientes

_Quiero que salgáis de aquí, busquéis a vuestro jefe y le digáis, que desaparezca de mi zona de que deje de amenazar a mi gente, que no venda su mierda en mi ciudad o lo pasara muy pero que muy mal _Escupí las palabras con brutalidad, estaba cansada que ese cabronazo, pre púber se creyera dueño de mi ciudad, chicago era mía y no iba a permitir que una púber recién salido del honor hiciera de las suyas en mis calles

Los vi asentir enérgicamente, antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo del sótano como alma que lleva el diablo

_Derek ¿Cuántas personas se necesitan para dar un mensaje? _Le pregunte a unos de mis chicos con la vista fija en la puerta por la que acababan de salir los dos supervivientes

_Uno, Jefa _No tenia que mirarle para saber que estaba sonriendo, como un niño el día de navidad

_Bueno, pues ya sabes que tienes que hacer _Le dije antes que girarme para mirar a mi amigo, el único que no me había abandonado a mi suerte, el único que había estado allí, cuando descubrí la verdad, cuando moría de la rabia, cuando las cosas se me complicaron, el único que estuvo hay para mí y para él cuando más lo necesitamos, cuando renací, y el que seguía aquí a pesar de lo que era ahora

Corrí tirándome en sus enormes brazos

_Te extrañe Emmett _ Hable contra su cuello

_Y yo a ti Bells, no puede escaparme antes, Lo siento _dijo a tiempo que me soltaba y hacia un puchero infantil _Tenemos que hablar _ Su cara de niño se endureció a la par de su voz

Algo me decía que lo que me tenía que decir no era nada agradable

Arrastre a Emmett a la salida, antes de oír el fuerte eco de un disparo ¡Si lo dicho!. Solo se necesita uno para dar un mensaje

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**PASAOS POR MIS OTROS FIC**

_¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Lo siento…Bah…? Sería una estupidez, sé que me he tardado y no tengo una escusa plausible, simplemente que no tengo tiempo y hago lo que puedo, solo espero que me entendáis, que al igual que vosotros yo también soy lectora y me gustan las actualizaciones a tiempo, pero también entiendo a las escritoras, a veces no hay tiempo, así pues hago lo que puedo y siempre conservo la esperanza que de estáis aquí conmigo, si más que decir este capítulo __**os**__**lo**__**dedico**__**a**__**todos/as**__ por estar aquí leyendo mis choradas y gracias a las nueva lectoras/ores, solo me queda decir que no os prometo actualizar mañana mismo, pero para los que leéis mis otros fic, sabéis que siempre actualizo alguno, nunca estoy del todo desaparecida, así que intentare escribir como se construyen una montaña de grano en grano _

_**¿B**__ueno que os pareció el capitulo? ¿Un poco sádica nuestra Bella no os parece? ¿Quién será la otra persona a la que Emmett ayudo? ¿Y Emmett que tendrá que ver en todo esto? ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene? creo que más de uno de vosotros lo habéis adivinado ya ¿verdad? Bueno espero merecer algunos comentarios y sin más que decir Besos y hasta el próximo Capitulo _

_P.T:__**KARLA,**__ tarde pero lo prometido es deuda, espero que te haya gustado. Besos y gracias por estar conmigo. Jodidamente te quiero_

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**P**__rometo contestar a vuestro __**Reviews **__en otra ocasión, ya que ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero igual __**aprecio **__mucho __**que estéis aquí conmigo**__ apoyándome y comentado esta sádica historia_

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__:__ Para todos/as los que lean "El Beso de la muerte" os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo __**¡Siento las molestias! **_


End file.
